California
California is a new alliance here on Digiterra. California was officially disbanded in August 2010. The Dream Once, I dreamt. It was of a land far away. A land of sight, of sound, of feeling. A land where to be free was to really be free. Where freedom wasn’t something that politicians told us we had. Freedom was something we lived, something we breathed, something tangible that you could reach out and touch. And it would touch you back. Not like a drunk uncle, either. That land was golden. Or at least some kind of gold plating. That land was California. And it is coming here. Know that we are not nationalist, not sectionalist, not an expression of pride. We are a philosophy. We are where science, rationality, romanticism, environmentalism, meet and transcend reality. We are the knowledge that where the sun shines bright, where the water flows clear, where the bear roams free, no evil can be done. It matters not what color you are*. The same sun tans us. It matters not what you stand for**. The same ground supports us. It matters not what you think***. The same mind powers us. It matters not where you were. California is here for you. Eureka. We’ve found you. We’re a multicolor alliance*. Some exceptions apply**. Really, no one cares***. The Articles Article Zero: Purpose and Miscellanea A. Purpose 1. We, California, have banded together as a show of our mutual friendship, in order to further the growth of our individual nations. 2. Those wishing to band with us for mutual protection shall change their Alliance Affiliation to California and register on our forums: http://z15.invisionfree.com/CN_California/index.php? 3. Our members shall be held to the highest standard and are forbidden to be disrespectful in all public venues or declare war on other alliances (two or more rulers of the same alliance affiliation). Article I: Administration A. Executive Offices Day-to-day administration of alliance affairs shall consist of three Executive Officers elected by Californian Members elected to the following three positions: 1. The Governator: Shall handle private and public diplomatic affairs. 2. The Administrator: Shall handle internal affairs. 3. The Commander: Shall handle war and defense. B. Executive Powers Executive officers are granted full control of California with the following exceptions: 1. 2/3 approval by Californian Executive Officers is required to amend The Articles. 2. 2/3 approval by Californian Executive Officers is required to expel a Member. 3. 2/3 approval by Californian Executive Officers plus a 2/3 approval by Californian Members is required to declare war. 4. 2/3 approval by Californian Executive Officers plus a 1/2 approval by Californian Members is required to sign a treaty of level higher than that of a PIAT 5. 2/3 approval by Californian Executive Officers is required to cancel an existing treaty. 6. 2/3 approval by Californian Executive Officers is required to remove the third Executive Officer. (II,C,1,a) 7. Refer to (III) for exceptions to these exceptions Article II: Elections A. Officer Elections 1. Each Executive Officer has a term of three months. 2. One position shall be available for contest under Officer Election rules every month to coincide with the end of one of the three Executive Officers’ terms. 3. Ballots shall be cast anonymously in a poll with results viewable by all Californian Members. 4. Californian Member with the most votes receives the position. B. Special Elections 1. Declaration of War a. Approval by Two Executive Officers shall be required to open a poll for Californian Members . b. After 24 hours, if at least 2/3 of the votes in this poll are in favor, Californian shall declare war. 2. Treaty Approval (Peace Terms, Mergers, Protectorates, ODPs, MDPs, MADPs) a. Approval by Two Executive Officers shall be required to open a poll for Californian Members . b. After 24 hours, if at least 1/2 of the votes in this poll are in favor, the treaty shall be signed. C. Impeachment 1. By Executive Officers a. 2/3 approval by Californian Executive Officers is required to remove the third Executive Officer. b. New Officer Elections shall then follow the processes outlined in (II, A, 3 and 4) 2. By Members a. Californian Members may open impeachment polls against an Executive Officer with one other Executive Officer’s approval. b. After 24 hours, if at least 2/3 of the votes in this poll are in favor of impeachment, the Executive Officer who the poll was against is impeached. c. New Officer Elections shall then follow the processes outlined in (II, A, 3 and 4) Article Three: Emergencies A. Defensive War In which a number of affiliated nations attack Californian Nations. 1. Hostilities shall be recognized by any Executive Officer available. 2. The Californian Governator shall immediately attempt to negotiate a cease fire. 3. The Californian Diplomancer shall negotiate peace terms. 4. The peace terms shall be voted upon. (II,B,2) B. Treaties In which an Optional Defense Pact or higher treaty member is attacked 1. 2/3 approval by Executive officers shall be sufficient to recognize hostilities. 2. Procedures outlined in (III, A, 2-4) shall take place. C. Members Gone Wild In which any of Californian Member blatantly disregards (0, A, 3) 1. The first Executive Officer to notice this behavior shall endeavor to contact a second Executive Officer to gather the 2/3 Executive Officer approval necessary to terminate membership. 2. Should no other Executive Officer be found, a single Executive Officer may suspend (remove from California for a period of one week) a Member they feel is in violation. 3. Expulsion shall still need to be carried out by a 2/3 approval of Californian Executive Officers. — The Treaties Protectorate with TPF Category:Alliances Category:Alliances requiring an infobox